ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Frozen 2
Frozen 2 Kingdom Of Ice also known simply as Frozen 2 Kingdom Of Ice is an 2018 American computer animated epic musical fantasy-comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the sequel of the 2013 film Frozen. Plot Set After events of the first film, Elsa (Idina Menzel) has just discovered that she isn't the only one who has Elemental powers and learns that she's adopted. So she goes on a journey to find others like herself with help from Anna (Kristen Bell), Kristoff (Jonathan Groff),Olaf(Josh Gad)and a new friend named Dylan (Josh Groban), along the way Elsa reunites with her biological parents, Mira (Ginnifer Goodwin) and Aaron (Josh Dallas) and finds a secret sanctuary where people have the power of the elements, Earth, Fire, Water, Air and Ice. To her surprise. And it is there Olaf meets Drusilla (Kirstin Chenoweth), an comedic and enchanted Rockwoman, however not everything is not idyllic as it seems to be, Hans (Santino Fontana) is seeking revenge and with the help of The Duke of Weselton (Alan Tudyk), plans to terrorize Arendelle and The sanctuary. Now, facing impossible odds our group of friends must find a way to save their kingdom of ice. Voice cast Main Characters *Idina Menzel as Elsa, The Queen Of Arendelle and the main protagonist, Anna's elder sister **Eve Bella as Young Elsa **E.G. Daily as Baby Elsa *Josh Groban as Dylan,Elsa's love interest, He accompanies Elsa on her journey to find others like herself and has the same ice powers has she does, He also has a mini Yeti named Frosty. *Kristen Bell as Princess Anna, Elsa's younger sister, Kristoff's wife and the mother of Heidi and Joseff, like her sister, she has elemental powers, in this case love that can save the day. **Livvy Stubenrauch as Young Anna *Jonathan Groff as Kristoff, Anna's husband and the father of Heidi and Joseff, he is a rugged mountain man and iceman accompanied by a reindeer named Sven. *Santino Fontana as Hans, The main antagonist who has a vendetta against Anna and Elsa. *Josh Gad as Olaf, a silly snowman who serves as comic relief and a friend of Anna,Elsa, Kristoff and their children. *Alan Tudyk as The Duke of Weselton, The secondary antagonist. He joins forces with Hans against Elsa and her family. *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mira, Elsa's real mother and has ice powers just like Elsa and Dylan. *Josh Dallas as Aaron, Elsa's real father and Mira's husband, has Earth element powers. *Kristin Chenoweth as Drusilla, an enchanted Rockwoman and Olaf's love interest. *Steven Tyler as Nie Natur, The leader of the sanctuary and is friends with Aaron, Mira and everyone in the village. *Idris Elba as The King of the Southern Isles, Hans and his brothers's father who admired strength and despised weakness. *Theo James as Lars, Hans's third oldest brother who sympathized with his brother and holds a strong dislike to his father's firm believed in a survival of the fittest. Minor Characters *Kevin Michael Richardson as Marshmallow, He is now King of the Snowmen of Elsa's Ice Palace after he crowned himself. When he met Elsa again he returned the crown back to her before returning to Arendelle together with Dylan, Mira and Aaron. He becomes more friendly to Anna, Olaf, Kristoff and the citizens of Arendelle as it's guardian and protector, he is Olaf's adoptive older brother. Richardson also voices Caleb, the older brother of Hans. *Chris Wiliams as Oaken. *Ciaran Hinds as The Grand Pabbie *Chris Kratt as Barak, The Brother of Cain and has Earth element powers. *Martin Kratt as Cain, The Brother of Barak and has Earth element powers. * Avi Kaplan as Nolan, He has Fire element powers and is friends with Zane, Aava, Kol and Wren. *Scott Hoying as Zane, He has Ice element powers and is friends with Nolan, Aava, Kol and Wren *Kirstin Maldonado as Aava, She has Water element powers and a another of friends with Nolan, Zane, Kol and Wren. *Kevin Olusola as Kol, He has Earth element powers and is friends with Nolan, Zane, Aava and Wren as well as a part-time job as the farms with Barak and Cain. *Mitch Grassi as Wren, He has Air element powers and a part of friends with Nolan, Zane, Aava and Kol. *Maurice LaMarche as King Aagnrr, Elsa's Adopted father and Anna's real father. *Jennifer Lee as Queen Iduna, Elsa's Adopted mother and Anna's real mother. Lee also voiced Marriott, Dylan's long-lost mother. *Tyree Brown as Joseff, Anna and Kristoff's son and Heidi's older Brother. *Katie Lopez as Heidi, Anna and Kristoff's daugher and Joseff's younger Sister. *Tom Lister Jr. as Hamnick, An obese and abusive ringmaster who owns a circus freak show. *Raymond Ochoa as Snowgies, miniature snowmen who were created as companions for Marshmallow and Olaf ,by Elsa when she was sick in Frozen Fever. One of them is adopted by Olaf and raised as his son. *Taylor Swift as Selena, She has water elemental powers like Aava and a dance partner to Drusilla. Music November 21,2018 Soundtrack *We are One with Nature - The residents of Sanctuary *Some how you Changed My Side- Anna, Elsa and Olaf *Try Again - Hans And The Duke *A Wonderful Thing is the Yeti - Dylan *The Face That I Love- Olaf, Drusilla and the residents *Wanna Build a Snowman?(Version 2)/Sleep Well Little Children - Anna and Kristoff *We Got Heart - Elsa, Olaf, Mira and Aaron *Thanks to You - Elsa and Dylan *We are One with Nature (Reprise)- The cast Of Frozen 2 *Raging Fire - Pentatonix *Ice Cold - Taylor Swift and Steven Tyler. Instrumental *Kiassische *The choosing of the Elements *Taken from Home/The way to Arendelle *A Queen's Day *Memory Village *The Compass *Hans in Wesetlon *Royal Journey *The Land of Weselton *Meet Dylan/Circus Escape *The way of the Compass *The Reunion *Drusilla's Show *Arendelle is mine *First day on the job *Mother Nature/a Picture of me *Breaking the Rules *One Night in the Garbage *Weselton Chase *Elsa's search and rescue *the Trader's fair *Anna's Arrival *Hans, the Duke and Aaron *What you Are *To The Rescue *Hans is coming *Elsa' Belongs *She Needs Both Families *The Duke's Entrance *Fight Back *Last Stand/Elsa vs The King of the Southern *This Is My Kingdom *You did It *Home Again ''Notes/Trivia'' *The film served as the sequel to the first film. Category:Walt Disney Films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Sequels Category:Family Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Musicals Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Frozen Category:Sequel Category:Disney films Category:2018